


Flustered

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Series: Tumblr shit [6]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: What gets the boys flustered, requested by @mercuryrising (Tumblr account)
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Reader, Josh Kiszka/Reader, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Series: Tumblr shit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738981
Kudos: 6





	Flustered

Sam

\- Well, when Danny gets into one of his moods that’s all flirting and teasing and tussling, Sam gets really squirmy. He’ll blush and giggle and stutter and gape, because it’s not often that Danny is so outward about it

\- Really any kind of sweet physical affection. If Danny kisses him sweetly, or hugs him, holds his hand or cuddles with him on the couch, Sam is a flushed mess. He’s cool and confident when it goes further, but just that simple love makes him so warm he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself

\- Also, when fans that are very shy and sweet come up to him and tell him the most wonderful things. He tries to be welcoming, and Is always appreciative, but sometimes Sam just doesn’t know what to say when he hears that their music has changed someone’s life

Danny

\- While Danny can be romantic and sweet to the ends of the Earth, when the dirtiness starts he turns into a red, doe eyed, shy puppy. Sam exploits it sometimes, whispering dirty things in his ear just to see him squirm

\- His soft spots are his ears and hair, so when those are stroked Danny also gets really flustered. He basically just turns into a puddle if goo when pet like a puppy

Jake

\- Jake tries to keep his cool, and usually succeeds but he gets pretty flustered if someone he REALLY respects gives him compliments. It feels so nice to know that those he looks up to think he’s good, too, but it doesn't change that hes not sure how to react to it. That time with Elton John, man… Jake swore his cheeks had never burned so much before. All in a good way, of course

\- He also tends to get squirmy when lovers make him wait and watch. Jake is used to be the center of attention in the bedroom, or, at least, always having hands on him in some way. When he’s told to sit and watch – don’t touch – he does it, but not without a bit of aroused confusion. Taking him down a sexual peg is a great way to make Jake unsure of what to do

Josh

\- Simply put, Josh gets flustered when he’s being pampered. He loves it, demands it sometimes if he feels like he’s not getting a sufficient amount of attention, but once there are eyes and hands and sweet words on him, he gets very shy and giggly

\- His eyes scrunch up, his dimples pop, and the apples of his cheeks glow pink. He’ll look down and let his mass of curls hide his face a bit, and then he’ll look up with this cute grin and shyly ask for more. And once he gets it, he’ll flush, bask in it, then start the process over when he becomes aware of how cat-like he’s being


End file.
